Caminos cruzados!
by vanzinha
Summary: El destino puede ser cruel. Con Quinn no seria diferente. Faberry. Quintanna. Pezberry sisters. Quinn/OC. Santana/OC. Rachel/?
1. Chapter 1

CAP I

Ya era mas de ses de la tarde y Quinn aun se encontraba en su oficina...Habia algunos contratos para despachar con su secretaria...La rubia adoraba su trabajo...se formo en derecho en la mejor universidad del pais y fue la primera de su turma...seguio los pasos de su padre, un dos mayores y mas exitosos abogados de la costa este. Ahora Quinn estaba viviendo en Nueva York, trabajaba en una compañia publicitaria como abogada jurídica... Por ser una mujer exuberante, inteligente y sexy, tenia todo lo que queria... tanto profesional como amoroso...Pero en los ultimos años viene tentando contener sus deseos de aventura por respeto a su novia por quien ha estado enamorada en los últimos 5 años...Pero como en todo en la vida existe flaquezas, para la rubia son las morenas sexys...

Quinn: Hay algo mas para firmar Joana?

Joana: No, es solo eso por hoy señorita Fabray...

Quinn: Ok... Entonces ya puedes irte... Buenas noches...

Joana: Gracias señorita... Buenas noches... Con permiso...

La secretaria salio y Quinn se quedo arreglando las ultimas cosas antes de ir para casa, cuando la puerta abre dando paso a una bela morena alta, ojos verdes, muy sensual quedando en frente de la mesa de Quinn...

Quinn: Que estas haciendo aqui? – Espantada con la visita –

Vine a verte... te extrañaba mucho cariño...

Quinn: No me llames asi... Y no tienes nada que estar aqui...Eso es mi trabajo...Ahora fuera...

Por que tan agresiva? se solo queria te invitar a tomar un drink conmigo...

Quinn: Estas loca no? Crees que voy a algun lugar contigo? – Quinn no podria creer en el descaro de la morena-

Es solo un drink Q...pero se quieres algo mas...

Quinn: Basta Norah! Olvidate de mi asi como olvide lo ha sucedido con nosostras... – Quinn ya se encaminaba hasta la puerta pero Norah la tomo por el brazo-

Norah: No puedo olvidarte Quinn...Te metiste en mi corazón...y aquella noche fue especial para mi...- Empezaba a llorar -

Quinn: No seas cínica Norah...Sabes que solo sucedio por que yo estaba borracha...y te aprovechastes de eso... – Ya estaba irritada con aquella charla y queria salir luego de alli-

Norah: Yo se de eso... Pero se que disfrutastes tanto como yo... – estaba se aproximando de Quinn seductoramente –

Quinn: Sabes que soy mala con las bebidas, y se desfrute no me acuerdo – Empezaba a quedar neviosa con la aproximacion de Norah-

Norah: Puedo refrescar tu memória se quieres – Estaba a pocos centímetros de la rubia –

Quinn: Quedate donde estas, no... q...quiero na...da contigo – La morena ya habia cortado la distancia y estaba besando el cuello de Spencer y esa tentaba huir –

Norah: No es lo que tu cuerpo esta diciendo cariño- Susurraba y sus manos paseaba por todo el cuerpo de Quinn–

Quinn: Por...fa...favor...Norah...detenga – La rubia jadeaba mientras Norah la empujaba contra el sofa y sacaba su blusa –

Norah: Hazme tuya Quinn... -Susurraba en el oido de Quinn la excitando-

Quinn: No...Pue..do...ten...ten...go...no...via – Intentando controlarse

Norah: Olvidate de eso ahora y hazme tuya...te necesito...

Quinn enloquecio con todo que la morena estaba haciendo con ella... Tomada pela excitacion del momento, la rubia besaba Norah fierozmente, con deseo y ya habia invertido las posiciones, ahora estaba encima de la morena sacando su ropa...besaba el cuello mientra sus manos percorrian desde los senos hasta el abdomen de Norah, esa solo gemia por el placer que la rubia empezaba a darle...Quinn pasaba la lengua por un seno mientras el otro era acariciado, estaba pronta para bajar los pantalones de Norah cuando la imagen de su novia vino a su cabeza...parando de imediato con su acción...

Norah: Que sucede?

Quinn: No puedo Norah... - Ya se levantaba y empezaba a vestir sus ropas –

Norah: Como? Vas a dejarme asi? –Norah estaba enfadada con lo repentino cambio de Quinn –

Quinn: Siento mucho... Pero no puedo... tengo novia y no voy hacer nada para dañarla...

Norah: Ya lo hicistes antes o no recuerdas?- Ahora estaba realmente irritada con la 'fidelidad' de la rubia –

Quinn: Norah... Vete por favor y no me busques mas, porque no tendras lo que quieres... – Quinn abrio la puerta e salio dejando Norah sola y desnuda de la cintura para cima –

Norah: Eso no se queda asi Quinn...

Quinn llego en casa cansada y sentindo muy mala con todo que acontecio en su oficina... No podria continuar haciendo estupideces asi... Su novia no merecia... Quinn habia prometido mejorar, le costaba...pero lo que sentia por la morena valia la pena...Ahora lo unico que pensaba era en una buena ducha y relajar un poco...

Media hora despues salio del baño con nuevo animo ...Fue hasta la cocina preparar algo para cenar...Sintio unas manos rodear su cintura...

Hola amor...- Beso el ombro de la rubia -

Quinn: Hola... – Dio la vuelta y la abrazo por la cintura besando apasionadamente –

Me extrañaste?

Quinn: Mucho y tu?

A cada segundo...

Quinn: Que bueno... Tienes hambre?

No mucha...Comi algo por el camino...Creí que llegabas mas tarde...

Quinn: Hoy estaba tranquilo, habia pocos contratos a revisar...

Alguna novedad? –Sento en una silla disposta a escuchar la rubia-

Quinn: Mi madre me llamo esa tarde...

Y que queria mi suegrita? Por supuesto queria saber se su bebe estaba se alimentando bien... jaja

Quinn: -Mirando directamente en los ojos de su novia -Pregunto cuando vamos dar un nieto a ellos...

La morena paro de reir de imediato y intento cambiar de asunto...

Sabes que hoy estaba muy estresante el estúdio? No pare un minuto – Fue hasta la nevera servir un jugo de naranja –

Quinn: Por que estas cambiando de asunto? – Estaba muy seria –

Estoy cansada Q...Voy a la ducha...- Estaba disposta a salir de la cocina cuando Quinn la paro en su frente-

Quinn: No vas a ningun lado... Por que nunca quieres hablar de eso?

Ya hablamos de eso antes... Por favor...

Quinn: No Santana! Hablamos de eso hace dos años, y dijistes que serias pronto... No te entiendo... Dices que me amas pero no quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Santana: Claro que quiero un hijo contigo mi amor... Es que tengo mucho que conquistar aun... Mi exito como productora solo empezo y un niño ahora complicaria todo...

Quinn: Como puedes decir eso... Por favor... -Estaba triste con la atitude de su novia-

Santana: Quinnie... Sabes que te amo mucho, pero somos nuevas para eso, podremos esperar un poco mas... – Abrazo Spencer y estaba besando su cuello tentando hacer la rubia olvidar de la conversa-

Quinn: Para Santana – Se aparto de la morena, ya estaba muy enfadada e no queria ningun cariño- Sabes que eso es mi mayor sueño, y cuando decidimos vivir juntas me prometistes ...y no es lo que veo...- Empezo a llorar-

Santana: Mi amor... Por favor no llores...Quinn...Dame un año mas...Por favor – Tentada aproximarse de la rubia pero esa no la dejaba-

Quinn: Es increible...todo los esfuerzos que hice para cambiar y estar contigo y formar una família son menos importantes que tu carrera...- Quinn le dio las costas, busco sus llaves y bolsa y estaba salindo-

Santana: Dónde vas?

Quinn: Necesito aire...No me esperes desperta...-Salio batendo la puerta-


	2. Chapter 2

**1º Gracias a quien a tomado el tiempo por leer ese intento de fic, espero q sea de su agrado!**

**2º Español no es mi idioma materno, soy brasileña y intento hablar/escribir ese idioma que me encanta. Puede que mezcle acentos, por conocer personas de diferentes paises de habla española.**

**3º Desculpa por los errores gramaticales que surgiran por el camino.**

**Att. V n**

**CAP II**

Quinn estaba en su coche dando vueltas por la ciudad, estaba decepcionada con su novia y lo único que queria era olvidarse de todo por un tiempo...Fue al bar ya conocido por ella, suele estar con sus empleados despues del trabajo...Sento en una mesa alejada de todo, pedio una botella de wisky...El bar no estaba lleno, habia buena musica, las personas platicaban animadamente...Pero Quinn aun estaba triste y su mejor compañera en ese momento era la bebida. Ya estaba en la tercera copa cuando alguien se senta a su lado posando la mano en su pierna...

Creo que el destino nos esta juntando...

Quinn: Hasta aqui me persigues Norah...

Norah: No te persigo, solo vine tomar un drink y para mi felicidad estas aqui...

Quinn: Tengo que recuerdar no venir mas aqui... – Estaba un poco mareada-

Norah: Siempre simpática Q...Pero por que estas aqui sola y no en tu casa haciendo el amor a tu noviecita? – Reia cinicamente-

Quinn:– Trago su bebida y miro en los ojos de Norah- Porque no soy importante para ella...

Norah: Por que dices eso cariño...

Quinn: Porque es verdad, por que su carrera esta en cima de todo lo que planeamos – Empezaban a caer lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y que Norah las secaba delicadamente-

Noras: No me gusta verte asi...Tu eres importante para mi...Lo mas importante... –Pasaba los dedos por los labios de la rubia-

Quinn: Sabes que lo que paso en..tre nosostras fue...un...error, no podriamos...Tu, yo, nosostras la traicionamos...-La bebida ya estaba haciendo efecto y Quinn estaba muy tonta-

Norah: Tu no estas bien...Ya bebiste lo suficiente...Ven, te llevare para casa...

Quinn: No! Yo estoy bieenn, no ves? – Tento se levantar sola y por poco cae, siendo sostenida por Norah...

Norah: Cariño...Estas borracha, decepcionada y necesitando mi ayuda...(Una combinacion perfecta Q) – Tenia una sonrisa malévola en la cara-

Quinn: Me llevas para casa, quie-ro decir a Santana que ella es una e-go-is-ta y que no, no me ama de verdad...

Norah: Claro, podras decir todo eso...pero despues...Vamos...

Quinn estaba sendo cargada por Norah y un empleado del bar hasta su coche...La pusieran en el banco del copiloto y Norah conducio hasta su departamento...

Norah: Nuevamente eres mia cariño – Decia mientras la rubia estaba acostada en su cama desnuda – Te amo Quinn...


	3. Chapter 3

**Queria hacer esa Santana diferente de las q leemos en las fics, la chica de caracter fuerte y decidida. Me gusto hacer esa morena insegura e un poco timida, que confia demasiado en las personas. Espero q les gusten.**

**CAP III**

Ya habia amanecido y Quinn no dormio en casa...Santana estaba preocupada, el movil de la rubia estaba apagado...La morena sabia que cuando Quinn se enojaba preferia quedar sola por un tiempo, pero nunca habia dormido fuera...

Quinn abre los ojos despacio por el tremendo dolor de cabeza... Se senta en la cama aun sonolienta y percebe que no esta en su habitacion...Abre aun mas los ojos y nota que esta desnuda...La rubia se desespera y intenta recordar la noche anterior, pero solo pasan algunos flashes...Ella en el bar, la musica y nada mas, cuando mira al lado se su almohada una nota con una rosa roja...

_Cariño_

_Te veias hermosa dormindo,_

_Eres increiblemente sexy,_

_Gracias por mas una noche de placer._

_Te amo..._

_Siempre tuya_

_Norah_

No puede ser – Quinn no podia acreditar en lo que habia pasado, busco su movil y habia varias llamadas de Santana... La rubia no sabia que hacer, como miraria a su novia despues de esa noche – Como puedo ser tan estupida?- Mientras se vestia llamo su secretaria y le pedio que comprase un traje porque habia suciado su ropa a camino del trabajo...

Santana despues de esperar Quinn toda la noche y esa no habia llegado, decide ir trabajar, porque ahora era ella que estaba enojada...Pero antes decidio llamar a una persona que siempre le ayudaba desde el tiempo de la uni...

Hola... -Decia una voz femenina-

Santana: Hola amiga... Como estas?

Bien y tu?

Santana: No mucho, sera que podremos nos ver antes del trabajo?

Claro San... En el mismo lugar de siempre?

Santana: No te importas?

Claro que no... Dame 30 minutos ok?

Santana: Ok... Nos vemos despues...

Ok.

Santana: Gracias.

Quinn llego en la firma un poco tarde, entro en su oficina y estaba dispuesta a cambiar de ropa cuando su secretaria la estaba mirando desde la puerta, tenia uma ceja levantada y una cara curiosa...

Quinnr: Que fue Joana? –Estaba entrando en el baño-

Joana: Tu novia llamo hoy cedo...

Quinn: Y que le dijiste?

Joana: La verdad... que no habia llegado aun...

Quinn: Ok...Alguien mas me llamo? –Estaba salindo del baño ya pronta con la ropa nueva-

Joana: No... Alguien deberia? – Miraba su jefa esperando una respuesta-

Quinn: No... quiero decir...Alguien sobre trabajo...Era eso...

Joana: Ahh...si...y por cierto donde dormiste la noche? –Ahora la miraba seria-

Quinn: Como sabes? –Su amiga continuaba seria-

Joana: Acabo de decir que tu novia te llamo temprano, por que haria eso?

Quinn: Eh.. Necesitaba pensar...Por que esa cara eh? –No le gustaba cuando Joana la miraba asi-

Joana: Con quien estabas Quinn?

Quinn: Con...nadie...dormi en un hotel...Estaba enfadada con Santana y queria estar sola...-Se sento en su silla y queria trabajar tentando hacer con que su amiga la dejara en paz –

Joana: No te creo... Apuesto que la perra de Norah estaba contigo...-Ya no era una pergunta era mas una afirmacion-

Quinn: Callate Joana... Baja la voz si... Quieres que todo el mundo te escuche?

Joana: Entonces es verdad... Por que haces eso con tu novia Quinn? No la amas?

Quinn: Que dices!...Claro que la amo, pero...tu sabes que soy debil con la bebida y cuando estoy enfadada pues bebo mucho mas...-Bajo la mirada en señal de culpa-

Joana: Oye amiga... Tu sabes que te quiero muchisimo, pero tambien sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa situacion, ella te perdono sin saber quien era y creo que sea mejor que sepa por ti antes que se intere por otra persona, ya sabes a quien me refiero...

Quinn: Lo se... Pero sabes que cuando me pasa, estoy sobre influencia del alcohol, que nunca lo haria estando sobria...aun mas con ella...-Miro a su amiga que estaba sentada en una silla a su frente- Tu mas que nadie sabe que cambie, no soy mas aquella chica loca de la faculdad...

Joana: Eso me alegra mucho, no gustaba la Quinn rodeada de chicas, nunca llege a memomizar el nombre de ninguna por que en la mañana seguinte estabas con otra...

Quinn: Callate... No me recuerdes eso.

Joana: Nunca te fijastes en mi... Yo no era buena para tu lista? –hacia caras e bocas para su amiga que cayo en carcajadas-

Quinn: La verdad es que estabas muy buena, pero compartiamos la misma habitacion y tendria que verte la mañana seguiente, no hubiera funcionado jaja

Joana: Por que no me dijistes eso? Hubiera cambiado de habitacion... jaja- Joana era la unica mujer que poderia insinuarse sin malinterpretar las cosas, las dos se conocian desde la secundaria...Lo padre de Joana trabajaba para el padre de Quinn, y desde entonces nunca se separaran...

Quinn: Oh... disculpa amiga, no sabia que te interesaba por experimentar esa rubia – Señalo su cuerpo de forma picarona –

Joana: Ok, ok, olvidalo, ya supere mi trauma por ti, rubia sexy... – Cambio su rosto alegre por un serio e miro a su amiga – Espero que aquella Quinn loca ha quedado en el pasado, y que esa Quinn que tengo en frente sea digna de enfrentar esa situacion y ser sincera con la persona que ama... – Se levanto e camino en direcion a puerta-

Quinn: Jo... –Se levanto y fue en direcion a sua amiga- Gracias por estar siempre conmigo y me ayudar, eres mi unica amiga, te quiero muchisimo... - La abrazo y quedo asi por algunos minutos-

Joana: No me agradezca... Solo hago por que me pagas muy bien – Dice de forma burlona, se separo de su amiga y salio de la oficina-

Santana estaba esperando su amiga en una cafeteria que siempre iban despues del trabajo o compras que hacen...Era la unica con quien podria hablar en ese instante, estaba angustiada por no saber nada de la rubia desde que salio de noche, ya habia dejado varios recados en el buzon de su movil...Habia pedido su cafe cuando miro hasta la puerta y vio su amiga llegando...

Hola...-Cumprimento la chica-

Santana: Hola...Que bueno que vinistes...-Sonria a su amiga-

Te dije que venia, asi que estoy aqui...jaja – Se sento y pedio un cafe tambien-

Santana: Gracias...

Dejame adivinar...Quinn?

Santana: Si...Ella no dormio en casa y no contesta el movil... –Dice muy apenada a su amiga-

Y que fue ahora?

Santana: Dijo que no la amo y no quiero tener un hijo con ella...

Y no quieres un hijo con ella?

Santana: Es lo que mas quiero...-Empezaba a caer algunas lagrimas-

Entonces... –Segurando la mano de su amiga -

Santana: No puedo hacer eso...Norah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los follows e favs. Me alegra q esten gustando.**

**Con relacion a los reviews, ni todos los Fapezberry son las tres en un relacionamiento. Quiero decir que es Fapezberry porque hay conflicto entre las tres personajes, estan relacionadas entre si.**

**Desculpa a todos si hubo poca comunicacion con respeto a los relacionamientos de los personajes.**

**Att. V n**

**CAP IV**

Santana no estaba segura contar a su amiga el motivo por lo cual no quiere tener un hijo con Quinn, quedo piensando en toda la ilusion que su novia tiene con esse asunto, cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga...

Norah: Pero por que no puedes Santana?

Santana: Eh...Es por mi carrera Norah...Tu sabes que puedo tener mucho exito y estoy trabajando mucho para eso...-Rezaba para que su amiga no perguntara nada mas-

Norah: Bueno... Si ese es el problema creo que deberia conversar con Quinn, y digo conversar no pelear...Ustedes ya estan juntas a 5 años Santana, se conocen muy bien y no deberian tener secretos entre las dos (Ay amiga se supieras que dormi con tu novia)-Tento disimular una sonrisa que estaba apareciendo en su rosto pero fue en vano-

Santana: Por que te ries? Estas burlando de mi desgracia es eso? –Estaba enfadada con su amiga por reirse en su cara-

Norah: No! San, no es por eso...Es que estaba recordando, que fue gracias a mi que se conocieran...-En su interior estaba con rabia y envidia por ser su amiga a tener la rubia-

_Flashback:_

_Norah estudiaba __musica__, estaba en el segundo año cuando conocio Quinn. La rubia estudiaba derecho, era exuberante, inteligente, sexy y tenia todas las chicas que queria, bastaba una mirada y pronto, estaban enamoradas por ella, y no fue diferente con Norah, desde que se conoceran en una fiesta, la morena quedo enamorada por la rubia, hacia todo para estar cerca de ella, hasta que un belo dia Quinn la noto y vio su exuberante figura y decidio se acercar..._

_Quinn: Hola _

_Norah: Eh...Hola _

_Quinn: Esa bela morena tiene un nombre?_

_Norah: Eh...si...si...Norah...-Estendio la mano hasta la rubia-_

_Quinn: Un nombre que combina a la perfecion con la persona-Tenia la mano de Norah entre las suyas-_

_Norah: Gra...cias..._

_Quinn: Quieres tomar un bebida conmigo y asi nos conocemos mejor?-Hablaba con una voz seductora-_

_Norah: Claro...adoraria..._

_Despues de ese pequeño encuontro, Norah empezo a salir con Quinn, pero ella se intitulaba la novia de la rubia, e esa siempre decia que era una relacion liberal...Podria hacer lo que fuese sin tener que dar satisfacion a la otra. Norah no aceptaba esa situacion... Pero tenia que ser asi se quisera continuar a salir con la rubia...Hasta que un belo dia las cosas cambiaran...Norah conocio Santana, ella venia de Ohio a estudiar musica tambien y se quedo en la habitacion junto a la morena...Las dos rapidamente se hicieran amigas. Norah mostro todas las instalaciones del campus a Santana, contaba sobre las fiestas, sobre como funcionaba el curso ya que esa estaba un año acima...Las dos estaban caminando por el pasillo del campus cuando encontraran Quinn y Joana platicando..._

_Norah: Venga San, quiero te presentar una persona muy especial...- Hola cariño...-Abrazo Quinn por el cuello y le dio un enorme beso-_

_Quinn: Que haces?...-Sacando las manos de Norah de su cuello- Ya dije que no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de cosas en publico._

_Norah: Disculpa...Hola Joana –Norah no gustaba mucho de Joana porque esa era muy amiga de __Quinn y __no dejaba la rubia sola con ella-_

_Joana: Hola Norah...-L__e__ dio una sonrisa falsa-_

_Norah: __Quinn__...Quiero que conozcas __a __mi amiga de dormitorio y de curso tambien...-Dio un paso a__l__ lado- Esa es __Santana Lopez__..._

_Santana__: Un gusto conocerlas...-Estaba un poco timida porque solo conocia Norah y tambien por que la rubia no dejaba de mirala-_

_Quinn__: El gusto es todo mio __Santana__...-__Quinn__ estaba impresionada con la bela morena que estaba a su frente, y en ese momento Norah percebio el error que cometio a__l__ presentalas-_

_Desde de ese momento, __Quinn __solo __buscaba__ estar con __Santana__, por lo __poco que fuera__...__D__ecidio que no tenia mas espacio para Norah y termino con cualquier esperanza que la morena tenia...Con el tiempo, __Quinn y Santana__ se enamoraran y decidiran tener una relacion estable, la primera de la rubia...Y Norah humillada decidio que se vingaria de las dos..._

Santana: Si... Es verdad... Te debo mi felicidad, aunque le costo la tuya...-Bajo la cabeza avergonzada-

Norah: Nah... No tienes que estar asi, en el corazon no se manda...-Dice con un tono de amargura-

Santana: Lo se, pero no quiero que pienses que quise robar tu novia... Siempre te respete y te admiro por tener superado eso y ser nuestra amiga...

Norah: Ustedes forman una tierna pareja y el mio con Quinn no era nada serio, antes de ti ella nunca habia quedado mucho tiempo con una sola persona...Tu eres afortunada...(Pero me contento tenerla en mi cama cuando estas enfadada contigo...Esa es mi superacion)...Estoy feliz por ustedes...

Santana: Gracias... Tu si que eres una grande amiga...Y un dia conocera una persona que sabra quererte...

Norah: Espero que no tarde mucho...jaja...Y cuando llegues en casa por favor habla sinceramente con ella y explique tu situacion, se ella realmente te ama sabra entender...

Santana: Tienes razon, hare eso y espero que podamos resolver esa situacion...No puedo estar sin ella...La amo demasiado...

Norah: Bueno...Esta muy agradable esa platica, pero vamos trabajar si? –Se levanto y estendio la mano a su 'amiga'-

Santana: Si...Vamos...

Quinn estaba en su oficina y no veia la hora de ir para casa y hablar con su morena, pedirle desculpa por la tonteria que cometio la noche pasada, pero no estaba segura en decir que paso la noche con otra mujer...

Santana estaba trabajando en el estudio, arreglando algunas cosas para el otro dia, cuando su jefa entra y senta en la silla a su frente la mirando seriamente...

Senõrita Lopez...

Santana: Señora Smith...-Paro de hacer lo que tenia para mirar nerviosamente a su jefa-

Smith: Trabajando hasta esas horas Lopez? Sabes que no tendras extra por eso...

Santana: Si... Lo se señora Smith... Solo estoy organizando todo para mañana...

Smith: Bueno... Pero lo que me tiene aqui es otra cosa...Mañana vendra una productora de Washington, fue muy bien recomendada y trabajara con usted...Le enseñara las nuevas produciones de la discografica de la capital – Se levanto y camino en direcion de la salida, antes miro a Santana- Y por cierto, espero que no quedes tomando cafe por ahi y llegues tardes...-Salio dejando la morena impresionada con la postura tan rude de su jefa-

La morena estaba muy enfadada con aquella atitude de su jefa, tener que trabajar con una productora de la capital, pero por que? se su trabajo era muy bueno, se esforzaba ao maximo para eso...-Solo puede ser una vieja engreida que cree que sabe todo de musica-...Decia mientras abria la puerta de su casa... La sala estaba toda a escuras...-Probablemente Quinn no vendra a casa esa noche de nuevo!-...Totalmente triste, encendio las luzes y camino hasta su habitacion, lo que queria era una buena ducha y relajar... Cuando encendio las luzes, se quedo de boca abierta... Muchas rosas por el piso, cama, velas, un ambiente totalmente romantico...No podria creer ...Solo faltaba la dueña de esa idea...

Santana: Q... Amor?

Quinn: Perdoname cariño...- Surgio detras de Santana con una rosa en manos- Se que fui egoísta por no entender tus razones...

Santana: -Volteando para quedar cara a cara con Quinn- No amor... Perdona tu a mi, es una promesa que hice y no estoy cumpliendo...-Ya estaba muy emocionada y no aguantada las lagrimas-

Quinn: No San...Por favor, no llores! Tu tenias razon, somos jovenes aun para ese paso...y tu tienes tu carrera...

Santana: Yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz Q, y ese es lo unico modo...-Estaba cabizbaja y hablando muy bajo-

Quinn: Pero que dices? Si soy feliz contigo asi como estamos, se que cometo errores – Levantando por la barbilla para que la mirase- Pero te quiero princesa...Eres el mejor en mi vida-Dice con una sonrisa encantadora-

Santana: Tu tambien eres lo mejor en mi vida...Te amo...Agradezco a Norah por presentarnos...

Quinn: Eh...claro...-Estaba indecisa en contar la verdad o aprovechar esa reconciliacion-

Santana: Amor?

Quinn: Si

Santana: Hazme tuya, te extraño muchisimo –Ya estaba besando el cuello de Quinn y eso la dejaba excitadisima-

Quinn: Como quieras cielo – Opto por la segunda opcion-

Pasaran la noche haciendo el amor y diciendo lo mucho que eran importante una para la otra...Acabaron agotadas y dormiran abrazadas...El ultimo pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Quinn fue como agiria Santana se supiera toda verdad...Y Santana pensaba que Quinn la dejaria se supiera la verdad porque estaba aplazando la idea de tener un hijo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdon a todos por tardar en postar nuevo cap. estuve sin pc por dias.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, follows e favoritos en esta historia, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Espero recompensar haciendo una buena fic para ustedes.**

**PD: Ya saben el espa ol no es mi idioma, asi que...**

**Saludos desde Brasil**

**Att. Van**

CAP V

Santana llego a su trabajo un poco mas temprano ya que en el dia anterior su jefa le habia llamado la atencion...Pero hoy nada podria enojarla, habia pasado la noche haciendo el amor con su rubia preciosa...Solo en recordar, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su rostro...Entro en su oficina y la sonrisa se borro, una mujer que no veia hace mucho tiempo estaba sentada en su silla y usando su computador... La mujer cuando la vio sonrio animadamente...

Hola Lopez...Cuanto tiempo...

Santana: Hola Ellen... Pues si mucho tiempo... Que haces aqui? El tono que uso no era muy amigable-

Ellen: Bueno... Sere tu nueva compañera...

Santana: Como? Tu eres la productora de Washington?

Ellen: Yo misma... Y perdoname por esperarte en tu mesa... Es que me dijeron para quedarme a voluntad...y tome la libertad en usar tu computador y verificar mi correo...

Santana: Ya veo... Quien te dijo eso? Cuando iba a responder, Jessica Smith, la jefa, estaba entrando...

Smith: Ellen... Te estaba espe... Oh Lopez... Llegaste en la hora...-Sonreia ironicamente-

Santana: Buenos dias señora Smith...

Smith: Creo que ya conociste la señorita Jones...-Mirando a las dos- Le dije que podria te esperar aqui...Espero que no tenga te molestado...

Santana: No... Para nada... Para decir la verdad ya nos conociamos de la uni...

Smith: Que Bueno... Asi sera mejor... Por que ustedes pasaran mucho tiempo juntas...

Santana: Si... Es solo decirme lo que tengo que enseñarla para...-Pero fue interrumpida por su jefa-

Smith: No... La que aprenderas apartir de hoy seras tu... Ellen vino de Washington para ense arnos ya que estaba en el centro de la musica y asi te pondra a parte de todo...

Santana: Pero... Sere su asistente? Y mis proyectos con Norah?

Smith: La señorita Miller podra terminar sola... Y no es solo las asistentes que deben aprender Lopez, tenemos que estar atentos para todo...

Santana: Norah ya sabe de eso? Tenia una cara como de incredulidad-

Smith: No te preocupes por Miller... Yo me encargo de avisarla... Tienes mas alguna objecion? La miraba intimidante-

Santana: No... No tengo... Nada mas... se ora decia nerviosamente mirando abajo-

Smith: Bueno... Se no tienes nada mas que decir...Las dejo para que puedan empezar...Jones sea bienvenida una vez mas...Lo que necesites puedes pedir a Lopez que ella hara acontecer...

Ellen: Gracias se ora Smith... y es uno honor trabajar aqui...-sonreia educadamente-

Smith: El honor es nuestro...-Le devolvia la sonrisa- Me voy...tengo mucho que hacer y ustedes tambien...hasta luego...-Salio de la oficina dejando Ellen de muy bueno agrado y Santana sin saber que pensar de la actitude tan fria de su jefa-

Despues de ese momento, las dos empiezaran a trabajar... Santana intentando concentrarse en el trabajo y olvidar lo enojada que estaba con su jefa por hacerla desistir de sus proyectos para ser una asistente...y de una chica cre da que habia conocido en la uni y que no le gustaba para nada...Ahora lo unico que queria era que el dia terminase luego para llegar en casa y hacer el amor con su rubia... Por otro lado, Ellen no dejaba de mirarla, le costaba concentrar, por que tenia en frente la morena mas hermosa que habia visto, desde hace mucho tiempo venia deseando ese encontro...y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de estar proxima...no dejaria pasarla por nada...

Quinn habia llego tarde al trabajo, ya que paso una noche incre ble con su novia, estaba de bueno humor y hoy no se importaria en trabajar mucho... Joana entro en la oficina y perceber la alegria de su amiga supose que la causa de esa cara tenia nombre y apelido...pero queria jugar un poco con su jefa...

Joana: Buenos dias... Entregando algunos documentos y sentando en una silla y mirando a su amiga-

Quinn: Buenos dias - Estaba radiante-

Joana: Wow... Quien fue la causante esa vez? Dejame ver... Una rubia, una morena o pelirroja?

Quinn: Que? Que estas diciendo? Su cara era de confusion-

Joana: Esa cara... Pasastes la noche con alguien...Quien fue? -Estaba aguantado la risa-

Quinn: Solo puedes estar demente no? Sabes que pase la noche con mi NOVIA...-Estaba empiezando a enfadar con su amiga-

Joana: No se... No estaba presente... No estoy cierta de eso...

Quinn: Callate Joana... Quien crees que soy?

Joana: Quinn Fabray... La mujer mas deseada de NY... - No pudo contener las risas por la cara de enojo de su amiga-

Quinn: Idiota...

Joana: Era una broma jefita... Ya no se puede mas hacer eso? Jaja

Quinn: No... Para la proxima te demito...

Joana: Uy... Que miedo... Lo prometo, no hare mas...Y como fue la noche con San?

Quinn: Fue... mmm...

Joana: Ok. Ya entendi... No precisa decir mas...-Tenia una cara de asco que para Quinn parecio muy chistosa-

Quinn: No enserio Jo... Estoy muy feliz con ella... Me perdono por la noche pasada y he decidido que le dare todo el tiempo que necesite para tenermos una familia...

Joana: Wow... Eso es muy bonito... Pero contaste a ella donde pasaste esa noche y con quien?

Quinn: No... Iba a decir, pero el momento era perfecto que no tuve coraje...

Joana: Bueno amiga... tu sabes lo que haces... pero cuanto mas tiempo pasa, mas dificil sera...y no olvides que Norah siempre te buscara...

Quinn: Lo se... Pero se que San me ama y me perdonaria por esa estupidez...

Joana: Crees que nunca te engañaria?

Quinn: Que? Por que eso ahora?

Joana: No se... Ella ya sabe que la engañaste una vez... No crees que pueda hacerte tambien?

Quinn: No creo... Ella me ama y solo a mi... No haria eso... Ella no.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP VI

Dos semanas habian pasado desde que Santana y Ellen empezaron a trabajar juntas. La morena aun estaba molesta por haber dejado sus proyectos con Norah para ser asistente de Ellen, no entendia esa decision de su jefa, tantas chicas que estaban a poco tiempo en la empresa que podrian hacer eso e por que ella que ya tenia un cargo considerable. Por otro lado, Ellen estaba mas que entusiasmada con ese trabajo, queria estar proxima a morena, habia deseado ese reencuentro hace mucho tiempo, y gracias a sus cualificaciones en Washinghton y su grande amiga, ahora podia disfrutar de esa compañia, aunque solo por su parte ya que Santana no le hablaba mas que el necesario sobre el trabajo, preferia mantenerse alejada y eso la hacia sentir mal, era su culpa pero no desistiria en reconsquitar su amistad.

Ellen: Santana...Que crees de esa musica? - No sabia mas como iniciar una conversacion-

Santana: Me gusta...Es suave, agradable para escuchar... - Decia sin desviar la miraba del notebook-

Ellen: Por eso la elegi...sabia que te gustaria - No quitaba los ojos de la morena-

Santana: Ehh...pero las otras tambien estan buenas...Sabes, ese artista me gusta mas - Apuntando la proxima musica-

Ellen: Claro...estan todos buenos...sabia eleccion, por eso se ve que eres una excelente profesional...

Santana: Si fuese una excelente profesional como dices no estaria aqui como tu empleada - No pudo controlar su mol stia con relacion a ese asunto-

Ellen: Lo siento, no quise molestarte. No se porque ella lo hizo, pero para mi eres grandiosa...

Santana: Disculpa tu a mi... Es que no consigo compreender por que ella actua asi conmigo, soy una de las mejores empleadas y aun asi no me da valor...-No pudo mas controlar las semanas de angustia y empezo a llorar-

Ellen no podria perder esa oportunidad. Santana estaba sin la armadura que las separaban todos eses dias y decidio aproximarse de la morena brindando su hombro para consolarla. La sensacion que tenia era tan buena, ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habia so ado con eso, Santana en sus brazos, aunque en su sue o, ella abrazaba una morena sonriente. Despues de algunos minutos en la misma posicion, Santana se afasta bruscamente para desconcierto de Ellen.

Santana: Lo siento, no debi... Lo siento - Se encaminando a su silla y secando las lagrimas-

Ellen: No hay problema... Agradezco que fui yo quien estaba aqui para... -fue interrumpida por Santana-

Santana: Para que? Pues no agradezcas nada, porque yo no estoy feliz en que tu estes aqui...- estaba muy irritada-

Ellen: Lo siento... Si pudiera volver al pasado y arreglar todo, sabes que haria...-Estaba con la miraba en el piso-

Santana: No se si lo haria... Y no me importa mas... Perdi la confianza en ti...-Cogia todos sus pertences para salir-

Ellen: Santana espera...-la cogio por el brazo obligando a mirarla- Puedes perdonarme?

Santana: Sueltame...

Elle: Solo quiero que me perdones y que puedas volver a ser como antes...-Aun sostenia el brazo de la morena-

Santana: Eso es imposible...Tu casi arruinastes mi relacion con Quinn...

Ellen: Ella no te merecia... Aun no merece...

Santana: Callate... Estas hablando de mi novia... la mujer que amo - Conseguio se soltar y camino hasta la puerta- No vuelvas a hablar de ella nunca mas - Salio dando un portazo-

Norah ingresa en la sala despues de tropezar con Santana, la morena solo habia se disculpado y marchado sin decir nada. Ellen sentada en la silla de Santana y con una mirada pensativa y imagina que algo acontecio...

Norah: Y esa cara? Sentando en la silla frente a su amiga-

Ellen: Sigo enamorada de ella...

Norah: Eso no es novedad...

Ellen: La quiero para mi - Dirigindo la mirada a sua amiga-

Norah: Que piensas hacer?

Ellen: Esperar... Esperar que la perfecta Quinn arruine todo.

Norah: Y crees que eso pasara? - Ya estaba interesada en la conversa-

Ellen: La conoces... Sabes que es voluble, no se como Santana no ve que merece alguien mejor.

Norah: La conozco bien (y como la conozco, jaja pobre Santana) ...

Ellen: La amo Norah, pero por momento me gustaria tener su amistad nuevamente...

Norah: Bueno, entonces tendras el tiempo q estes aqui para hacerla confiar en ti y quizas empezar a conquistarla...-Se levanto y salio de la sala dejando Ellen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Santana habia andado por la ciudad pensando en todo que habia pasado esas dos semanas, la friedad de su jefa, el abandono de sus proyectos y la aproximacion de Ellen... No sabia cuanto tiempo haboa caminado pero ya estaba oscuro y decidio ir para casa... Cuando llego, Quinn ya habia preparado la cena y la estaba esperando con una bela sonrisa...

Quinn: Hola cari... -No hubo tiempo de terminar porque Santana se apodero se su boca, la besaba con pasion, con urgencia y Quinn no entendia la razon- San... esp no concluya las frases - Que es...todo...eso -Decia entre besos-

Santana: Solo...quiero... te amar - Besaba el cuelo de la rubia porque sabia que la fascinaba y no resistiria mucho- Quiero que seas mia Quinn...

Quinn: Pero... soy... tuya -Gemia ya que su novia acariciba sus senos por cima de la ropa-

Y entonces Quinn se dejo llevar por ese huracan que habia se tranformado su novia... Fueron a tropicones hasta la habitacion y hicieran amor tantas veces cuanto el sueño las permitio... La rubia estaba gratamente feliz con esa actitude de su novia haciendola olvidar sus preocupaciones... Por hoy.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP VII

Hacia un belo dia, el sol iluminaba la ciudad de New York, pero para una pareja que habian hecho amor la noche intera, eso no importaba mucho... Los rayos de sol adentraron la habitacion haciendo con que Santana despierte primero...Ella abrio los ojos y pudo ver que estaba acostada en el pecho de su amante, mujer, amiga, la persona que amaba locamente... Recordo el dia anterior, el enojo con su jefa, la rabia con Ellen por decir que Quinn no la merecia y la actitud tan dominadora que estaba al hacer amor con su novia... Sintio sus mejillas ruborizaren, nunca fue ese tipo de mujer, agradecia sempre el facto de Quinn no pedir cosas nuevas en su relacion... La rubia siempre compreendio y la respeto en todos eses a os... A veces imaginaba que fue por eso que Quinn le habia traicionado, por no ser salvaje, hot...todavia si estaba con ella ese tiempo todo era por que le gustaba asi y fue apenas un error... Sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos con una suave mano que le acariciaba su espalda, ese toque que la enloquecia y que le hacia olvidar todo...

Quinn: Buenos dias cariño...

Santana: Buenos dias mi amor... dormiste bien?

Quinn: Por Dios San...nunca dormi tan bien en mi vida...

Santana: Que bueno - Se incorporo para quedar a la altura de Quinn y darle un tierno beso-

Quinn: Que sucedio para actuar asi ayer?

Santana: Ahora te quejas? - Habia levantado para ir a la ducha-

Quinn: Todo lo contrario... estoy grata, pero sorpresa - Continuaba acostada mirando una Santana desnuda caminando al baño-

Santana: No se... solo queria satisfacer a mi novia... no puedo? - Grito desde la ducha-

Quinn: Claro que puede... Para la proxima avisame antes para estar preparada - Revisaba su movil porque ya habia llamadas de Joana-

Santana salio del baño con una bata y con el pelo mojado. Quinn se excito al verla asi y se aproximo de la morena queriendo repetir la performance tan emocionante de la noche pasada, pero su novia la freno a tiempo...

Santana: Cariño... La ducha... Preparare el desayuno - Antes de salir de la habitacion apenas dio un beso fugaz - Es para tu bien...

Quinn: Te odio - Totalmente frustrada entro en el baño-

Media hora despues, surge en la cocina arreglada para trabajar, tenia su desayuno preparado y su novia leyendo el periodico...

Santana: Sabes quien acaba de llamarme? - Decia sin tirar los ojos del periodico-

Quinn: Cariño... Si fuese adivina ya estaria milionaria...

Santana: Ja-ja... Chistosa - Saco la lengua y Quinn le mando un beso como respuesta- Mi hermana...

Quinn: Bien... y que cuenta mi cuñadita que no conozco?

Santana: Vendra a vivir en New York... No es maravilloso?

Quinn: No se. Es maravilloso para ti?

Santana Claro que si... Hace meses que no la veo... La ultima vez fue cuando viaje a LA para... -No pudo terminar porque la hacia sentirse mal-

Quinn: Para?

Santana: Eh... para una reunion importante de la empresa...

Quinn: Ahh... y por que en esos 5 años nunca la conoci? No tienes fotos de ella?

Santana: Bueno... Rach es muy ocupada y todas las fotos de nosostras estan con ella...me olvide pedirle copias cuando vine para New York... Pero mejor que fotos es que la conoceras...

Quinn: Me alegra q tendras la compañia de tu hermana por aqui...

Santana: Hay un asunto que tengo que conversar contigo amor...

Quinn: Que fue?

Santana: Te molestaria si Rach viva con nosostras por un tiempo? - Pregunto timidamente-

Quinn: San... y nuestra privacidad? Como haremos cuando te pongas como ayer? - Con una ceja levantada-

Santana: Quinn - Estaba totalmente ruborizada-

Quinn: jaja... Era broma cielo... Por mi no tiene problema... Tu hermana sera bienvenida en nuestra casa - Sonreia tiernamente-

Santana: Gracias amor - Besaba toda el rostro de Quinn en agradecimiento- Voy a comunicarme con ella de la empresa, que por cierto tengo que arreglarme si no llego tarde- Fue hasta la habitacion se cambiar-

Quinn: Apurate que te llevo Gritaba desde la sala mientras arreglaba su maleta-

Quinn dejo Santana en su trabajo a tiempo y fue para el suyo ya que estaba atrasada y Joana no paraba de llamar... Hoy era el peor dia de la semana para la rubia... Santana entro en su oficina e encontro la persona que me menos deseaba ver en ese momento, pero como era obligada, tendria que ser educada. Ellen estaba sentada en su antiga silla revisando sus e-mails, ya habia levantado la vista asi que la vio entrar y tenia aquella sonrisa que la incomodaba mucho, apenas la saludo volvio a trabajar, pero antes deberia entrar en contato con su hermana y dar las buenas noticias...

Alo?

Santana: Rach...

Rachel: San... ya me extrañas?

Santana: Siempre te extraño hermanita...Como estas?

Rachel: Estoy bien y tu?

Santana: Muy bien... Te llamo para decirte que hable con Quinn y no tienes problema en vivir con nosostras... Estaba alegre con el facto de su hermana mayor vivir con ella-

Rachel: Es serio San? - Estaba contenta con la noticia-

Santana: Claro que es enserio Rach... Solo falta saber cuando vendras?

Rachel: Gracias enana... Quedate tranquila que no sere un incomodo para ustedes...

Santana: No te preocupes con eso... Quinn esta curiosa para conocerte...

Rachel: Pues yo tambien... Viven hace 5 años juntas y nunca conoci mi cuñada favorita...

Santana: Tonta... Solo tiene ella, por Dios... jaja

Rachel: Lo se... jaja

Santana: Pero cuando vendras?

Rachel: En algunos dias estare ahi...

Santana: Entonces te esperamos ansiosas hermana...

Rachel: Puedes esperar que estoy llegando...


	8. Chapter 8

CAP VIII

Habia pasado algunos dias desde la conversa con su hermana y Santana estaba muy feliz con el facto de vivir juntas, ahora podria estar con las dos mujeres que amaba en ese mundo...Sin dudas su hermana y Quinn se darian muy bien, solo lamentaba no poder estar pendiente a ella pues deberia trabajar hasta tarde por un evento que seria oferecido por la empresa y que ella seria una de las responsables junto a Ellen y Norah... Los dias que habian pasado trabajando, fue poco tiempo que estuvo con Quinn, la ultima noche que habia hecho el amor con ella fue en su memorable atuacion de mujer dominante. Eso la dejaba triste porque estaba descuidando de su rubia y sabia que eso afectaria el humor de ella, pero en eses momentos era dificil conciliar las dos cosas y deberia estar cien por ciento en el trabajo... Despues encontraria la mejor manera de compensarla... Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos...

Ellen: Eh, Santana?...

Santana: Si?

Ellen: Traeras Quinn al evento? - Le pregunto con receo-

Santana: Es obvio que si... Es mi novia - Le respondio friamente y sin mirarla-

Ellen: Si claro, lo se...

Santana: Si sabes porque preguntas?

Ellen: Solo queria confirmar - Estaba desconcertada con la actitud de la morena-

Santana: Bueno si ya sabes, permiso que tengo que terminar mi trabajo - Estaba por salir pero Ellen la tomo por el brazo-

Ellen: Por que no puedes tratarme bien? - Miraba directamente en los ojos-

Santana: Por que te metes en mi vida?

Ellen: Lo siento por aquella vez... no queria decir lo que dije...

Santana: Pues lo hicistes... No tenias derecho a ofenderla...

Ellen: Lo se, es que me preocupo contigo - Estaba a escasos centrimetros de la morena-

Santana: No...No tiene porque - Esa aproximacion la dejaba nerviosa-

Ellen: Pero quiero preocuparme - Le acariciaba la mejilla y cuando estaba dispuesta a avanzar ,la puerta se abre dejando pasar Norah carregada de cajas sin perceber que habia estorbado la conversacion-

Norah: Alguien podria ayudar aqui... soy fuerte peo no soy dos no...-Santana rapidamente suelta del agarre de Ellen y va ayudar su amiga - Oh gracias San... Te molesto se me quedo por aqui? El estudio estaba muy incomodo...

Santana: Claro que no... La verdad yo ya estaba de salida... Hablamos mas tarde - Salio apresurada sin mirar atras

Norah: Que presa fue esa?

Ellen: Eres una idiota y inoportuna Norah - Sento en su silla frustrada, por poco habia conseguido lo que deseaba-

Norah: Bueno... Lo siento, pero que hice?

Ellen: Lograste llegar justo en la hora que iria besarla y sin poner resistencia...

Norah: De veras?... Siento mucho amiga...

Ellen: Olvida... Espero haber otras oportunidades...

Quinn estaba en la peor semana, tanto en el trabajo con muchas clausulas a revisar e clientes a atender como en casa, ya que estaba en abstinencia con su novia, pues Santana siempre llegaba muy tarde y cansada y nunca con ganas sexo y eso la ponia pesima y de mal humor... No soportaria mas tiempo sin estar con su novia... Tendria que hacer algo para resolver esa situacion y una idea inusitada le paso por su cabeza haciendo esbozar una sonrisa que no paso despercebida por su fiel amiga...

Joana: Wow que maravilla, estamos bien nuevamente?

Quinn: Si Jo... Estamos bien - Sonreia al piensar el la idea que tuve-

Joana: Dejame adivinar... Estas imaginando San te esperando desnuda en tu cama pronta para hacerte el amor selvaje y acabar con tu abstinencia?

Quinn: Casi eso amiga, pero la intencion sera la misma y necesito de tu ayuda...

Joana: Oh no rubia!... No me acostare contigo solo para apagar tu fuego...

Quinn: Callate Joana jaja... No era ese tipo de ayuda que pedi...

Joana: Uff... que bueno... no quiero traicionar la confianza de San jaja...

Quinn: Pero necesito que hagas esas llamadas - Paso todos los numeros de telefonos para Joana para poder realizar su sorpresa-

El fin de tarde llego y como los ultimos dias Santana no salia antes de las diez y Quinn ya no aguantaba mas. Salio las siete de la empresa y fue rumbo ao trabajo de la morena buscarla, quiza hoy podria salir mas temprano y disfrutar de la sorpresa que le habia preparado. Estaciono el coche, busco el ramo de rosas rojas y una sonrisa se ilumino al imaginar la cara de su novia ao verla entrando en su oficina... Entro en el elevador y apreto el piso deseado... Estaba feliz y noto que una morena en el otro canto la observaba, en lo primero momento no le dio importancia pero la morena no dejaba de mirarla, entonces por algunos instantes paso a observar aquella mujer, tenia un cuerpo escutural, senos que le parecian perfectos, ojos marrones belisimos y la boca tan delineada que tenia la voluntad de probar Pero que estoy piensando, por dios Quinn concentrate, vas a encontrar tu novia y estas deseando besar una desconocida?- De repente el elevador para, dejando las dos presas... La morena empeza a entrar en panico, parece que sufre de claustrofobia, apreta todos los botones desesperada y Quinn intenta calmarla...

Quinn: Oye... No adianta hacer eso... Calmate y todo va a estar bien - Tomando por el brazo de la morena-

No puedo... no me gusta lugar cerrado... Estoy quedando sin aire - Abraza muy firme Quinn y intenta respirar pero no consigue-

Quinn: Por favor... Intenta respirar con calma... No estas sola, en que te puedo ayudar? - Acariaciaba de leve su espalda y estaba se embriagando con el perfume tan dulce que tenia y esa cercania la ponia nerviosa-

Puedes ayudar no me dejando sola...- La morena estaba llorando-

Quinn: Bueno... se no percebiste estamos en un elevador y no tengo para donde ir-

Es verdad... es que estoy asustada, que bueno que hay alguien conmigo - Ahora miraba a Quinn en los ojos-

Quinn habia olvidado de respirar, su cuerpo temblaba con la mirada que le daba la morena... Sus cuerpos no habian se despregado y en un momento, la morena habia cortado todo el espacio que quedaba... Ahora rozaba sus labios por el cuello de Quinn aspirando su perfume...La rubia estaba imobile, aun no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando pero queria continuar, tenia los ojos cerrados, la morena mordisqueaba su oreja, susurraba cosas en su oido, la habia empurrado en una de las paredes y ahora contornaba sus senos con las pontas de los dedos, una de sus rodillas afastaron sus piernas y presionaba su intimidad, eso la estaba dejando excitadisima... no supe en que momento pero ahora le estaba comendo la boca, habia cambiado las posiciones, la morena estaba a su merce, sua manos estaban por debajo de la blusa acariaciando aquellos senos perfectos que para su suerte no llevaban sosten, la morena solo gemia y la rubia continuaba con su labor, besaba el cuello, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta el pantalon de la morena, las dos gemian muchisimo y la rubia llego hasta el borde de su ropa interior... pero antes de continuar quise mirar aquella belisima morena que hacia gestos de suplica para no detenerse y sin esperar mas adentro en ella, con movimientos rapidos... la morena le agarraba firmemente, gemia, temblaba y Quinn aceleraba mas, queria verla venir y asi fue... la morena llego ao orgasmo y Quinn junto con ella...

Media hora despues que estaban presas, las puertas del elevador fueron abiertas y las chicas pudieron seguir sus caminos sin ninguna mirar atras... Quinn fue hasta el ba o arreglarse y empezo a pensar en todo que habia pasado minutos antes... Como puede hacer eso mas una vez con su novia, pero ahora no estaba ebria, podria frenar pero... no quiso, fue tan maravilloso ver aquella morena venir en sus manos, sus expresiones, sus suplicas... Y ahora que podria hacer?... Camino en direcion a oficina de su novia con un sentimiento de culpa, con el ramo de rosas llego a su destino...

Que sorpresa... - Santana fue al encontro de Quinn y recebio las flores- Son lindas mi amor...

Quinn: Que bueno que te gusto... - Hacia de todo para demonstrar alegria-

Santana: Hoy esta siendo una doble sorpresa... - Estaba muy feliz- Mi amor quiero presentarte mi hermana Rachel...

La rubia cuando paseo los ojos en direcion a quien su novia apuntaba, no daba credito, la misma morena que habia estado en el elevador a poco tiempo la miraba atonita.

Santana: Quinn, esa es Rachel mi amada hermana...Rach, ella es Quinn, mi preciosa novia.

Maldicion, fue lo nico que Quinn pudo pensar en ese momento.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP VIX

Como podria ser verdad lo que estaba delante de sus ojos? Era una broma de mucho mal gusto del destino... la misma morena que minutos antes deliraba con sus giles movimientos ahora estaba all , en la oficina de su novia, y si no esaba loca, le habia dicho que era su hermana?... No sabia lo que pensar, ni como reacionar a esa situacion... Por qu sus deseos le traicionaban de esa manera?...

Santana: Amor, estas bien?

Quinn: Huh? - Fue la unica cosa que le salio-

Santana: Te pregunte si estas bien? Estas palida Q...

Quinn: Eh... Estoy bien, solo un dia muy complicado nada mas - Esfuerzaba en sonreir y no preocupar su novia-

Rachel que todo el tiempo no dejo de mirar a Quinn, no acreditaba en la terrible coincidencia... Nunca habia hecho algo asi, dejarse llevar por impulso, sabia que lo que acontecio en el ascensor fue un error, pero no conseguio aguantar cuando estaba pegada al cuerpo de la rubia y esa la acalmaba, su perfume, su respiraci n en su cuello y esa mirada, eses increibles ojos... Pero ahora sentiase la peor mujer del mundo, habia traicionado su hermana con su novia, la misma que todas las veces Santana hablaba con tanto amor...

Santana: Bueno, creo que no oistes lo que dije - Abrazando la rubia por la cintura - Amor, esa es mi hermana Rachel... Hermana, ella es mi amorcito Quinn - Sonreia de oreja a oreja-

Quinn: Eh... - Fue interrumpida por la morena-

Rachel: Ya estaba en la hora de conocer mi cuñada- Disfrazando su nerviosismo- Un gusto conocerte Quinn - Ofereciendo la mano a la rubia- San habla mucho de ti... - Hacia el esfuerzo para sonreir-

Quinn: El gusto es mio... - Su sonrisa era tan fuerzada cuanto la de Rachel-

Santana: Por fin se conocen, maravilla... Quinn, que haces aqui esas horas?

Quinn: Yo... Vine buscarte- Intentaba dejar de mirar Rachel pero era dificil, por suerte su novia nada percebio-

Santana: Gracias amor... - Besando dulcemente su novia- Ya estaba por terminar, hoy conseguimos adiantar el trabajo - Mientras Santana hablaba, ni Quinn ni Rachel prestaban atencion, lo unico que hacian era buscar la mirada de la otra, las dos estaban incomodas. Rachel nunca deseo estar tan lejos de una persona como ahora y Quinn sentiase intimidada por su cuñada, que demonios, era muy buena...- y tengo que llegar temprano para coordinar con Norah... Vamos?

Quinn: Oh - Salindo de su trance- si, si vamos...

El trayecto fue mas demorado de esa vez. La atencion de Quinn era en la carretera, pero casi siempre era sorprendida por unos ojos marrones cuando intentaba mirar por el retrovisor. Santana no paraba de hablar sobre la responsabilidad de ser una de las organizadoras de un evento de musica tan importante, Rachel le prestaba atencion como buena hermana que era, pero sentia cierta miraba la observando desde el banco del conductor... Al Llegar en casa, Santana dio las bienvenidas a su hermana, preparo la habitacion de invitados mientras Quinn hacia la cena ya que su noche incre ble que habia pasado la tarde planeando para su novia fue estropeada... Cenaron tranquillamente con una o otra mirada discretamente interceptada por la otra. Santana precisaba llegar temprano a su trabajo por eso fueron dormir... La ultima cosa que hizo Quinn fue mirar a su cuñada entrando en la habitacion de invitados y cerrar la puerta, no antes cruzar su mirada con la rubia...

Quinn al levantarse y no encontrar su novia en la habitacion va hasta la cocina procurarla aun medio sonolienta y al entrar la unica persona que encuentra es su cuñada desayunando tranquillamente leyendo el periodico, estaba por retroceder pero ya era tarde demas... La morena ya habia percibido su presencia...

Rachel: Buenos dias Quinn - Levantando su vista del periodico para mirar su cuñada-

Quinn: Eh... - Era dificil formar una frase con eses ojos cafe fijados en ella- Bu...enos, buenos dias...

Rachel: San salio hace poco tiempo, estaba un poco atrasada - La morena hablaba como si nada hubiese acontecido- Quieres acompañarme en el cafe?

Quinn: Yo... claro - Sento lo mas lejos posible de Rachel evitando mirarla y por un momento eso provoco gracia en la morena que continuaba leyendo el periodico-

El silencio en la mesa era insoportable... Quinn estaba incomoda en su propia casa, intentaba por toda la fuerza no mirar su cuñada, pensaba en mil cosas queriendo olvidar la noche pasada pero estaba siendo dificil teniendo en cuenta que el motivo de sus pensamientos estaba en su frente... Disculpandose con la morena salio de la cocina...Estaba por entrar en su habitacion cuando sentio una mano en su hombro...

Rachel: Quinn, espera...

Quinn: Disculpa Rachel, pero tengo que trabajar...

Rachel: Sera rapido, solo quiero hablar sobre ayer - Permanecia con la mano en su ombro-

Quinn: No tenemos nada que hablar, acontecio y punto - Miraba todos los lados menos la morena-

Rachel: Bueno, solo quiero decir que eso nunca habia acontecido antes, no se que paso-

Quinn: Sexo, fue eso lo que paso - Ahora miraba directamente en los ojos marrones de Rachel- Nos dejamos llevar por la situa...

No pudo terminar pues la morena le habia asaltado la boca, era un beso desenfrenado en que demoro a reacionar y, corresponderla... Pero asi como empezo, la morena corto el beso y salio sin mirar atras, dejando una rubia sin entender que habia pasado.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP X

Mas un dia exhaustivo para Santana en su trabajo, deberia dejar pronto los ultimos preparativos para el evento, afinal seria en dos dias... Apenas mas dos dias deberia resistir con su rutina extenuante, todo el estres provocado y toda la falta que hacia su novia... y sobretodo tenia la esperanza de retomar sus proyectos individuales, le gustaba trabajar sola o as veces con sua amiga Norah, porque la entendia. No reclamaba de los metodos que usaba Ellen, era muy buena en lo que hacia, pero su aproximacion despues de tanto tiempo la incomodaba un poco...

_Ellen: Lo se, es que me preocupo contigo _

_Santana: No... No tiene porque _

_Ellen: Pero quiero preocuparme_

No sabia al cierto por que sentia asi, pero cada vez que Ellen estaba proxima la ponia nerviosa, quiza seria solo una intranquillidad por recuerdar el pasado, ese mismo pasado que casi la hizo perder su rubia, la persona que la enseño amar y vivir la vida sin miedos, esa misma persona que alguna vez fallo pero su amor por ella fue tan grande que supo perdonar sin rencores... Pero ahora Ellen no podria hacer nada para separarlas, pues su relacion estaba segura y la confianza que tenian era mas fuerte q todo...

Rachel estaba cerrada en su habitacion sentada en la cama pensando en todo que habia acontecido en las pocas horas q estaba en New York, en el grande lio que habia se metido, por que la vida habia jugado con ella de esa manera?... Quinn del lado de fuera intentando obtener explicaciones de lo por que de esa salida...

Quinn: Rachel, abre esa puerta, precisamos conversar...

Rachel: No tenemos nada q conversar...

Quinn: No seas infantil, anda Rachel, abre esa puerta, por favor...

Rachel: Me deja Quinn... No quiero hablar, ve trabajar y me deja en paz... - Gritaba y estaba a punto de llorar-

Quinn: Ok, si no quieres abrir, hablare con la puerta... No se al cierto lo que sucedio entre nosotras... quiero decir, lo se y... Eh, pero lo mejor q hacemos es fingir q nada acontecio y asi no traer problemas en mi relacion con Santana y menos entre ustedes... Eres mi cuñada, y no quiero empezar mal contigo, quiero conocerte - Lo ultimo Rachel recebio como ironia pero seria mejor no contestar-

Minutos despues, la rubia salia atrasada para su trabajo mientras Rachel quedaba acostada en su cama llorando, no tenia condiciones en salir, lo unico que queria es permanecer en aquella habitacion para siempre, asi no precisaria encarar su cuñada y menos su hermana, la persona a quien nunca imagino herir...

Por que era tan dificil quedar lejos de mujeres atraentes? Porque la perseguian? Eso era un karma que estaba viviendo? Pero nadie la podria entender, ni mismo ella entendia...

Joana: En que piensas? Aun no me contaste como fue tu sorpresa? - Sentando y estirando los pies sobre la mesa-

Quinn: No hubo sorpresa - Dice mirando la pc.

Joana: Ok, que hicistes ahora?

Quinn: Por que supones que hice alguna cosa? - Ahora si miraba a su amiga-

Joana: Porque es comun en ti complicar las cosas... Y si no estas sonriendo despues de todo que planeastes, es obvio que algo acontecio...

Quinn: La hermana de San ya esta en la ciudad...

Joana: Finalmente conocistes tu cuñadita... Y como es? Bonita, simpatica, agradable?

Quinn: No imagina que tan agradable - Dice casi inaudible-

Joana: Como?

Quinn: Olvida... Vamos trabajar que es para eso que te pago?

Joana: Espera... Retirando los pies de la mesa y mirando a su amiga-jefe- Que fue que acontecio?

Quinn: Eh... nada... No acontecio nada... - Intento disfrazar firmando algunos papeles que estaban en su frente pero era inutil con su amiga-

Joana: Esa actitud tuya -Esa hora ya habia levantado y estaba delante de Quinn de brazos cruzados - No... No acontecio lo que pienso que acontecio?

Quinn: Jo... - Fue interrumpida por una Joana muy exaltada y enfadada-

Joana: No puedo creer Quinn... En serio con tu cuñada?

Quinn: Baja la voz si? Quieres que todos escuchen?

Joana: Entonces no lo niegas... Como puedes ser tan calentona?... tan...- Andaba de un lado a otro sin saber que decir- Sabes que? Me voy trabajar... - Salio dando un portazo dejando Quinn mas desolada-

Quinn: Calentona?... No tengo culpa...


	11. Chapter 11

CAP XI

Habia pasado el dia todo cerrada en su oscura habitacion, no tenia ganas para nada, el mismo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, lloraba pero no dejaba de pensar en los ojos de la rubia nublados de deseo, estaba segura de dos cosas, una, que todo lo sucedido fue un error, dos, que deberia ver Quinn apenas como su cuñada, deberia olvidar todo, estar centrada en su trabajo que la exigiria mucho y por el momento era su unica pasion...

Quinn paso el dia intentando hablar con Joana, pero ella no le daba atencion, pedia que solamente le hablase sobre el trabajo, que asi seria, porque era su secretaria, esa actitud molestaba mucho la rubia, precisaba de los consejos de su amiga, y no sabia por que no podria entender sus problemas... Acaso eso no pasaba con mas personas? Queria mucho su novia, pero no tenia la culpa si su sensualidad provocaba atraer otras mujeres, evitaba con todas sus fuerzas para que eso no sucedese mas... Le hace dificil esa vida...

Santana llego en casa temprano, estaba exhausta, incomodada con las constantes indirectas de Ellen S_i fuese mi novia, tendria todo mi amor y fidelidad_, seria posible que ella supiera de la traicion de Quinn? Pero como? No, fue solo una frase dicha sin mas, no deberia dar importancia...

Ya estaba dificil convivir con la morena, evitada quedar sola con ella en la oficina, siempre daba alguna excusa o prefiria que Norah estuviese junto, sentia mas segura... Ahora la unica cosa que queria era una ducha y descanso, Quinn aun no habia llegado, camino hasta su habitacion y de repente recordo que su hermana estaba en casa, el trabajo le tomo todo el tiempo y pensamientos que no habia dado atencion a ella, fue hasta su habitacion y cuando iba tocar la puerta escucho lloros de dentro, sin pensar dos veces abrio la puerta y encontro con su hermana acostada en posicion fetal con una almohada en el rostro...

Santana: Rach, que pasa? - Sento en la cama a su lado, pero la morena no respondia- Rach, dime que tienes?

Rachel: Nada - La unica cosa que pudo emitir, casi un susurro-

Santana: Entonces por que lloras?

Rachel: Porque no tengo nada - Aun mantenia la almohada en el rostro-

Santana: Rachel, quitate esa almohada y dime que tienes... no puedes engañarme

Ao oir esas palabras, el cuepo de Rachel tenso completamente, odiaba esa palabra engañar, ya habia pasado por eso y sabia que era doloroso, pero ahora hacia parte de su vocabulario... Quito la almohada de su rostro encontrandose con la mirada cariñosa y preocupada de su hermana, eso la hizo sentir peor, queria que en ese momento le tragara la tierra...

Santana: Hey... Que tienes Rach? - Acariciando su brazo y esperando que su hermana le contase que pasara-

Rachel: Nada S, son tonterias mias, cosas sin importancia -Continuaba en la misma posicion-

Santana: Y ahora lloras por cosas sin importancia? - Esa no es mi hermana, la que rie por todo, no vas a contarme?

Rachel: Ya dije, no es nada, no se preocupe - Se acomodando en la cama y secando algunas lagrimas- y tu cuentame como esta todo, el trabajo, la vida con... Quinn? - no pudo evitar sentir un dolor al mencionar ese nombre-

Santana: Esta todo caminando bien, o casi todo... sabes quien trabaja conmigo? - Rachel nego con la cabeza- Ellen - Rachel abrio los ojos incredula- Si, la misma que imaginas, volvio a mi vida...pero eso no tiene importancia, y con relacion a Quinn, estamos muy bien, a pesar de algunas discusiones, algunos problemas, pero creo que eso existe en todos los relacionamientos, enfin... La amo demasiado - Sonreia al mencionar la rubia-

Rachel: Pero... ella sabe sobre - Estaba dudosa al preguntarle sobre ese asunto- todo lo que paso en LA?

Santana: No - La sonrisa borro de su rostro- No tuve coraje de contar-

Rachel: Deberia... - De pronto escucharon las llaves en la porta, era Quinn llegando y decidieron continuar la conversa otro dia-

Santana salio de la habitacion de su hermana y fue al encontro de su novia con la mejor sonrisa... No dio tiempo de Quinn saludarla pues sus labios habian sido asaltados, era un beso furioso, hambriento que rapidamente encendi los deseos de la rubia y cuando iba profundizar, Santana se aparta - Olvidaste q tenemos visita? - y con una sonrisa malvada camina en direcion a habitacion...

Quinn: Maldicion... - Salio atras de Santana, entrando en la habitacion, su novia estaba de espaldas quitando la ropa, ya habia provocado antes, no perderia la oportunidad de cobrar, aproximandose de ella, la tomo por la cintura, empezo a besar su cuello, mordisquear su oreja, sus manos ya no estaban en la cintura y si masajeando los senos de su novia, la situacion estaba poniendo caliente, Santana intentaba hablar pero solo emitia gemidos... Quinn la giro y besaba tan fierozmente como habia sido su novia antes...

Santana: Q... es...pera - Decia entre besos-

Quinn: No... me provocaste - La besaba y intentaba quitar los pantalones y llevarla a cama, pero la morena no dejaba...

Santana: Amor - jadeaba- ahora...no...vamos conver...sar

Quinn: No quiero conversar - La mirando llena de deseo y excitacion quiero hacerte el amor volviendo a su labor

Santana: Es sobre Rachel

Quinn al escuchar el nombre paro sus movimientos y miro confusa a su novia que aun tenia los ojos cerrados por el placer que estaba recibindo

Quinn: Eh, que... que tiene ella?

Santana: No se, esta extraña - Busco su bata y entro en el baño y Quinn la siguio-

Quinn: Pero, como extraña? Que te dijo?

Santana: No me dijo nada, pero la conozco y algo esta pasando... La encontre llorando

Quinn: Llorando? - Imaginaba la razon de esas lagrimas- bueno, cariño... debe sentir falta de LA...

Santana: No creo que sea eso, pero voy averiguar

Quinn: Si, es mejor hacer eso... Eh, te espero en la cama cielo... estoy muy cansada y mañana sera un dia importante para ti...

Santana: Ok amor, termino aqui y estoy contigo...

Habia sido un dia extraño para ella, el beso de su cuñada por la mañana, discusion con Joana en el trabajo, la falta que su novia hacia y sobre que dijo de Rachel... Estaba llorando? Fue pensando en su cuñada que Quinn quedo dormida...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows, los favoritos... Me hacen feliz en seguir esta historia.**

**Dani: Mi intencion es hacer Faberry, apesar de la complicacion q tendran adelante. He visto que a ti no te gusta esta pareja y te pido desculpas si la historia no va sendo de tu agrado.**

**P.D: Estoy terminando una historia Faberry en la 2ª Guerra Mundial, basado en la peli Casablanca. Espero que tengan la oportunidad de leerla y decir que les parece :)**

**Enjoy el capitulo...**

Cap XII

Santana ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando Quinn desperto. La rubia saludo su novia con un tierno beso. Hoy seria un gran dia para la morena y Quinn queria certificar que todo saldria bien. Deberia pedir a Joanna q comprara las mas bellas flores y enviase para el trabajo de Santana.  
Su novia estaria demasiado ocupada y hablarian nuevamente en la fiesta. Santana sabia que esa fiesta es muy importante para ella, pues si todo saliera bien, tendria liberdad para continuar con sus proyectos en paz, pues su jefe estaria feliz y no la molestaria mas.

Rachel desperto con el aroma del cafe, deseaba que su cu ada no estuviera en la cocina pues no queria hablarle tan pronto. No era su dia de suerte pues las due as de la casa desayunaban tranquilamente entre bromas y besos. Aquella escena le parecio tierna pero a la vez le molestaba un poco. Deseaba tener momentos asi tambien, lastima que su ex novia no pensaba igual... Las chicas notaron su presencia y la saludaron. Santana le abrazo y pregunto si estaba todo bien, si necesitaba de alguna cosa, Rachel le dio una sonrisa y dijo que no necesitaba preocuparse por ella.

Santana: Sabes que siempre me preocupare por ti hermana.

Rachel: Gracias S, pero amaneci mejor, no te preocupes, ademas hoy es tu dia y debes estar concentrada.

Quinn no dejaba de mirar a su cu ada, por sus ojeras no debio haber dormido bien. Sus rasgos le mostraba una chica fragil, su mirada no tenia el brillo de ayer. Obvio, que quieres Quinn? Debe sentir culpa por lo que acontecio... Tu tambien sientes idiota!... Ya deberia dejar de pensar en su cu ada y dar atencion a su novia...

Quinn: Rachel tiene razon babe. Estes 100% y muestre a tu jefe que eres la mejor profesional que ella ya tuvo el honor de trabajar - Le dio su mejor sonrisa, porque sabia que eso era cierto. Santana era una excelente profesional, y una excelente novia y la amaba... cierto?

Santana: Oh mi amor, gracias - Le dio un tierno beso - Despues de esta noche volvere a tener tiempo para nosotras - Miro a su hermana - Y para ti Rach, tenemos una conversa pendiente, y quiero estar a par de tu vida en este tiempo que no hablamos.

Rachel: Claro hermana - Rezaba para que Santana olvidara de esa conversa, pero la conociendo tan bien, sabia que no tendria esta suerte - definitivamente necesito encontrar rapido un lugar para vivir - Penso Rachel...

Santana llego en su trabajo y encontro Ellen andando de un lado para otro hablando y gesticulando, aquello se parecio gracioso y recordo el tiempo que estudiaban juntas, Ellen hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa...

Santana: Buenos dias

Ellen: Gracias a Dios llegastes - Su semblante era desesperado - Necesitaba hablar contigo y no tenia tu numero y Norah tampoco me atendia

Santana: Que paso? - Ya le estaba preocupando su cara-

Ellen: Un problema con uno de los musicos iniciantes, y justo sera el primer que abrira la fiesta

Santana: Oh no! Y ahora que haremos? Ese musico le agrado demasiado a srta Smith - cayo frustrada en su silla - Oh Dios! Por que eso esta pasando conmigo?

Ellen: Deberiamos esperar a Norah y pedir su opinion, seguro sabra que hacer - Tambien estaba frustrada por tanto trabajo y ahora esta perdido

Santana: Donde encontrare un musico que no sea conocido y pueda cantar en algunas horas? - Empezo a buscar en su pc los nombres de musicos cadastrados y que tenian un estilo musical parecido-

Ellen: Bueno, yo no conozco a ninguno cantor en esta ciudad, y los que tengo en mis contactos no llegarian a tiempo

Santana: Estamos perdidas, la srta Smith no confiara nuevamente en mi - Su busca tampoco dio resultados, deberia enfrentar la furia de su jefe.

Ellen: Yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes. Le digo que la eleccion del cantor fue mi culpa - Le sonreia -

Santana: No! Yo lo elegi y debo tomar las responsabilidades - La miraba seriamente, pero en el fondo estaba impresionada -

Ellen: Ella no me dira nada malo, ademas no soy su empleada, no tiene porque ser rude conmigo.

Santana: Por que harias eso? - No podia creer que la chica que desde el primer dia, lo unico que hizo fue tratarla mal, tomaria una actitude asi para ayudarla a no tener problemas en su trabajo...

Ellen: Porque... Aunque me odies, te considero mi amiga- Tenia una mirada dolida, y aquello parecio comover a Santana que bajo las defensas-

Santana: Gracias Ellen - Las dos sostenian la mirada en la otra. Santana sentiase un poco incomoda pero no dejaba de mirar en los ojos de la que un dia fue su amiga y ver que decia la verdad y parecia estar arrepentida...

Ellen: Haria lo que fuera para que me perdones San - Tomo las manos de la morena entre las suyas - Sigues siendo importante para mi...

Cuando Santana iba contestarle, su telefono empeza a sonar, las dos se afastan asustadas, y en la pantalla aparece el nombre de su hermana.

Santana: Alo

Rachel: San, estas ocupada?

Santana: Un poco Rach, tengo problemas para resolver... - Intentaba no mirar para su compañera de trabajo-

Rachel: Oh, lo siento S... te dejare trabajar entonces

Santana: Dime que necesitas hermana

Rachel: Solo queria avisar que me voy al estudio grabar algunas demos y olvidastes dejarme la copia de las llaves

Santana: Perdon, tenia tantas cosas que hacer q olvi... - No termino la frase porque recordo un importante detalle - Espera, dijistes estudio?

Rachel: Si San, recuerdas que mientras estoy de vacaciones deberia compor y grabar mis musicas?

_Es eso! Mi hermana es cantora? Tiene una voz maravillosa, es linda y nadie la conoce... Aun..._

Santana: Rachel Lopez, hermana amada de mi corazon, necesito tu ayuda que podra salvar mi carrera - Obvio que su hermana le ayudaria, nunca le nego favor...

Rachel: San, asi me asustas... Dime en que puedo ayudarte?

Santana: Uno de los cantores no comparecera y necesito que cantes en la abertura del evento Rach, por favor - En este momento Ellen ya volvia a prestarle atencion-

Rachel: Bueno hermanita si eso es muy importante para ti, pues lo cantare

Santana: Eso! Eres la mejor hermana del mundo - tenia la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su hermana no le defraudaria nunca - Puedes estar aqui en mi oficina a las 4? No te preocupes por la vestimenta, nosotras nos encargamos de esto, apenas traiga tu imenso talento-

Mientras finalizaba la conversa con su hermana, Ellen la miraba hipnotizada, hacia tiempo no veia esa sonrisa en la morena, como le hacia falta ese brillo especial que solo ella tenia. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de Santana.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap XIII

Lo que Rachel estaba evitando en toda la ma ana acontecio, deberia hablar con su cuñada, pues su hermana habia olvidado darle sus llaves y como no podria volver a casa, dijo q fuera hasta la oficina de Quinn pedirle sus llaves, asi hacer su copia. Ahora la morena estaba en el ascensor a camino de la oficina de la rubia. Estar en este lugar la hacia recordar lo que paso con su cuñada dias atras. Llego a la recepcion y fue atendida por lo que imaginaba ser la secretaria de Quinn, que no dejaba de mirarla desde que se abrieron las puertas.

Buenos tardes! En que puedo ayudarla?

Rachel: Buenas tardes! Es aqui la oficina de Quinn Fabray?

Si, es aqui, soy Joanna, su secretaria...

Rachel: Mi nombre es Rachel Lopez, y me gustaria hablarle, si es posible, por favor!

Joanna: Lopez... Eres la hermana de Santana? - La miraba analizando, la morena apenas movio la cabeza afirmando. Si, habian similitudes entre ellas. Es linda como San pero exhala mas sensualidad, ahora entiendo lo que atrajo la estupida de mi amiga - Un momento que voy avisarla, sentate por favor...

Joanna entro en la sala de Quinn con semblante serio, por mas linda que fuera la chica no era excusa para la estupidece que su amiga cometio.  
Continuaba no queriendo hablar mas que lo necesario con la rubia...

Joanna: Fabray - Quinn la miro fastidiada con ese comportamiento seco que su amiga tenia con ella - Hay una persona de su familia queriendo hablarle, parece importante...

Quinn: De mi familia? - Eso le preocupo, pues su familia estaba lejos y no le avisaron que la visitarian en esta semana - Quien esta ahi Joanna?

Joanna: Rachel Lopez, tu cuñada - Le dijo sarcasticamente -

Quinn: Que? - Por esa no esperaba - Como? Que hace aqui? - Ese nombre la ponia nerviosa -

Joanna: No se, no le pregunte... Seguro no tuvo oportunidad de conocer bien la cuñada - Dio enfase en la palabra bien, molestando a su jefe -

Quinn: Estas insoportable Joanna, en serio... No puedo contigo... Dile q entre

Joanna: No puedes conmigo? Quien mas podras confiar tus aventuras querida amiga? - Le sonreia cinicamente, saliendo de la sala y haciendo pasar la morena.

Rachel estaba insegura quedar en el mismo espacio que la rubia pero fingia muy bien, demonstraba seguridad. Quinn por su vez, no conseguia dejar de mirarla, se parecia con su novia, pero algo diferente atraia en su cuñada, no sabia explicar como sentia delante de la morena, y eso la preocupada. Rachel decidio interrumpir el momento incomodo.

Rachel: Desculpa que venga en tu trabajo molestarte, pero San me pedio ese favor, y necesito tus llaves para hacer una copia para mi - Seguia en pie y evitaba mucho contacto visual con la rubia -

Quinn: Si... Si claro, no hay problema - Buscaba sus llaves en la bolsa - Y no me molestas para nada, es una sorpresa verte aqui - Le sonreia educadamente - _No la mires en los ojos_ - Aqui tienes...

Le estendio las llaves y cuando la morena la tomo, sus manos rozaron provocando una sensacion que percorrio los cuerpos de ambas. La morena sacando las manos rapidamente, le agradecio y dijo que en media hora devolveria sus llaves, se excuso con su cuñada y disponia a salir de la sala.

Quinn: Rachel, espera - Toco en su hombro y sentio la morena ponerse tensa - No tuve oportunidad de disculparme contigo por lo que nos ha pasado...

Rachel: No hay necesidad Quinn - Ahora miraba su cuñada en los ojos - Porque entre nosotras no ha pasado nada... Tus llaves dejare con tu secretaria. Buen trabajo...

Quinn: Rachel... - La morena ya estaba entrando en el ascensor y las puertas cerrando a su espalda.

Joanna que estaba a todo el tiempo curiosa para saber lo que conversaban no aguanto esperar y adentro en la sala de su jefe ya haciendo muchas preguntas...

Joanna: Que vino hacer aqui? Se besaron? Han discutido? Porque no escuche nada afuera - ya habia sentado y esperando su amiga responder -

Quinn: San le dijo q viniera a buscar mis llaves para una copia. No, no nos besamos, tampoco hemos discutido. Y a ti que te importa que ha pasado aqui dentro?... No eras tu que querias apenas relacion de trabajo? - Le dijo algo molesta con su amiga pero la verdad estaba frustrada por no hablar con Rachel-

Joanna: Si, puede que tenga dicho eso, pero despues de conocerla, no puedo dejar de pensar en los lios de mi amiga - Le sonreia -

Quinn: Gracias Joanna, que seria de mi sin tu amistad - Le decia sarcasticamente -

Joanna: No se, pero tampoco quiero averiguar... Ahora dejamos todo el amor que nos tenemos y cuenta que mas ha pasado en esta sala...

Quinn necesitaba de su amiga mas que nunca porque en este momento su vida personal se estaba complicando. Queria demasiado a su novia, la adoraba,  
la admiraba, era la mujer que estaba con ella en todas las horas. Tuvieron problemas? Si, como todo relacionamiento pero supieron resolver y seguir adelante. No saberia decir si Santana volveria a perdonala por sus recientes errores. No queria perder a su novia, su amiga, su compañera. Quizas, ahora no era el momento de sincerarse. Dejaria la vida seguir su rumbo.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap XIV

las horas habian pasado rapidamente, Rachel como prometido habia dejado las llaves de Quinn con Joanna. la secretaria hasta queria que la morena entrara en la sala de su amiga para asi hablar lo que no pudieron antes, pero Rachel fue tajante en su no, ademas tendria un compromisso y no podria llegar tarde.

Santana estaba contenta por haber solucionado su problema, Le deberia una grande para su hermana. Faltaban pocas cosas para organizar en el salon. La fiesta seria realizada en la mansion de su jefe Jessica Smith. Era la primera vez que estaba alli y todo le impresionaba, las obras de artes carissimas en las paredes, el piano devidamente posicionado en la sala, la decoracion, todo era maravilloso, no que Santana nunca hubiera visto algo asi antes, pues la casa de sus padres era considerada luxuosa en su ciudad, ella y su hermana siempre tuvieron todo en la vida, Sus padres las consentian demasiado, pero cuando llego la hora de decidir las universidades, las dos elegiron una carrera que fue la decepcion para su padre que no aprovada la musica como estilo de vida para sus hijas. Haciendo cada una tomar su rumbo en la vida y valerse por si mismo. Estaba en su mundo recordando el pasado que no noto la presencia a su lado. Como siempre Ellen no perdia ninguna oportunidad para estar a su lado y admirarla, como hoy Santana estaba contenta no le desagrado su compa ia.

Norah estaba del otro lado de la sala pero no perdia ningun gesto que las otras dos hacian. Ya podria pensar en algo para juntarlas y de una vez por todas separar Santana de Quinn, obtiendo asi la rubia para si. Estaba demasiado excitada por encontrar Quinn en la fiesta y quizas ganar un poco de atencion, sabia como jugar con la rubia y conocia sus debilidades. Queria ver como la rubia se comportaria al lado de su novia. Esa fiesta seria interesante...

Horas despues, el salon estaba pronto y los invitados empezaban a llegar. Las responsables por recibierlos eran Santana y Ellen. Santana usaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas con un escote comportado, no le gustaba mucho que los otros le admirasen por sus cualidades fisicas. Ellen por su vez opto por un vestido preto un poco acima de las rodillas, un escote discreto y su espalda a mostra. Norah al contrario de las dos queria si llamar la atencion y tenia un objetivo en esta noche, provocar la rubia que le quitaba el sue o, vestia un vestido rojo ce ido a sus curvas y un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion. Fue de encuentro a sus amigas que no dejaban de mirarla...

Norah: Hola chicas - Les sonreia coquetamente por la cara que sus amigas estaban -

Santana: Wow! - Fue lo unico que pudo decir -

Ellen: Estas de muerte Norah - Debia admitir que su amiga estaba demasiado sexy -

Norah: Gracias amigas, queria impresionar un poco - No sacaba la sonrisa de su rosto y al lado de sus amigas saludaba los invitados, pero la persona que deseaba no estaba en su vista y no tardo en preguntar por ella - Oye San, y Quinn donde esta?

Santana: Debe estar por llegar, me llamo hace poco que estaba terminando una reunion, permiso chicas q debo hablar con los cantantes -

Asi que Santana se afasto Norah noto que Ellen se habia puesto seria, y ya imaginaba el motivo, hacer presente el nombre de la rubia le molestaba demasiado...

Ellen: Tendrias que nombrarla? - Su semblante era de enojo - Ella estaba bien a mi lado idiota

Norah: Oye! No te pongas asi eh, ya sabias que ella vendria y seguro estara al lado de San por toda la noche -

Ellen: Lo se, pero mientras no este, me gustaria disfrutar de su compa ia, vistes como esta contenta? - Miraba como la morena conversaba con los cantantes, tan profesional - Esta bellisima, y su perfume... Dios, me esta enloqueciendo

Norah: Podrias quitar esa cara de tonta por un momento? - Burlaba de la cara de enamorada que su amiga tenia siempre que miraba a Santana - Eres tan obvia Ellen, no se como Santana no descobrio -

Ellen: Porque ella no ve nadie mas que su novia -

Norah: Bueno, es normal, esta enamorada de Quinn - Las palabras salieron con mucho disgusto de su boca - Asi que intenta no pensar en esto ahora y vamos recepcionar los invitados que para eso estamos aqui

Ellen: Cierto!... Y ahora puedo saber para quien estas vestida asi?, porque creo que no sea para mi - le sonreia maliciosamente -

Norah: Obvio que no querida! Estoy asi por San - Le soplo un beso y salio dejando su amiga con la boca abierta y enojada -

Ellen: Imbecil

Quinn llegaba al evento justo en la hora prometida a Santana, habia pedido que Joanna le acompa ara y esta estaba contenta por poder disfrutar un poco la noche y claro, esperaba escuchar buenas musicas. Al llegar en la mansion de Jessica, Santana las esperaba con una sonrisa, pues su novia estaria a su lado en un momento importante de su carrera.

Santana: Mi amor! Que bueno que llegastes - Le saludaba con un beso - Hola Jo, que bueno que venistes, me alegra que estes aqui tambien - Le sonreia sinceramente

Joanna: Gracias por la invitacion San, no perderia esa noche por nada, y bueno mi jefe me facilito la vida - Miraba a su amiga rubia que no parecera que no estaba alli

Santana: Bienvenidas a la mansion Smith -

Tomando la mano de Quinn adentro al salon, saludando algunas personas por el camino, las presento a su jefe que fue muy educada y agradable con ellas, sobretodo con Joanna que habia ganado su total atencion despues que la pareja salieron para hablar en otro lado mas tranquilo...

Santana: Que bueno que estar aqui mi amor - tomando la cara de Quinn y la besando con pasion, un beso que la rubia no esperaba mas que retribuyo con gusto - Estaba nerviosa - Miraba timida a su novia que seguia callada - Estas bien Q?

Quinn: Estas bellisima San - Le besaba su novia - No tienes porque estar nerviosa cari o, esta todo perfecto como todo lo que haces, no tienes que preocuparte por nada - Hacia cari o en el brazo de la morena intentanto tranquilizarla un poco

Quinn Fabray...

La rubia tenso al escuchar su nombre pues sabia quien era la due a de esa voz y no le agradaba para nada, apesar de saber que trabajaba con su novia no esperaba verla pronto en la fiesta...

Quinn: Hola Norah, como estas? - Intento ser normal en su saludo le extendiendo la mano -

Norah: Asi me saludas? Por favor Q, nos conocemos bien - Le abrazo tomando por sorpresa la rubia y su novia tambien que no esperaba esa reacion de su amiga - Respondiendo tu pregunta, estoy muy bien Quinn y tu parece que estas tambien - Sonreindo cinicamente ao notar las dos tomada de las manos.

Quinn: Estoy muy bien - Intentaba controlar su rabia por el cinismo de esta tipa -

Norah: Que bien! Me alegra saber de eso, ahora debo ir hablar con Ellen, que por cierto te buscaba San - Salio dejando la pareja sola, sabia que la rubia tampoco suportaba la presencia de Ellen -

Quinn: Santana

Santana habia salido de su estado de choque por la naturalidad que su amiga habia tratado su novia despues de muchos a os, parece que Norah no tenia rabia de Quinn por dejarla. Pero, su amiga habia mencionado el nombre de Ellen y Santana habia olvidado mencionarla a Quinn y sabia que por el tono que su novia le llamo habia cometido un error...

Quinn: Dime que esa Ellen no es la misma q estoy pensando - Miraba seriamente a su novia -

Santana: Mi amor...

Quinn: Responde Santana

Santana: Si Q, es la Ellen que estudiaba conmigo y Norah cuando nos conocimos -

Quinn: Por que no me dijistes que estaba trabajando contigo? - Hoy no estaba siendo un buen dia para Quinn y estar en esta fiesta despues de esta informacion no parecia ser la mejor opcion para la rubia -

Santana: Olvide mencionar ese detalle, tanto que tuvo que hacer en estas semanas y la llegada de Rachel, me han gastado energia y memoria -  
sabia que se contase antes seguramente discutirian y volverian en el pasado y recordarian el mal rato que Ellen las hizo pasar y era cierto que Quinn no vendria hoy por cuenta de eso.

Quinn: Detalle? En serio Santana? - Intentaba controlar su molestia con su novia por ocultar esa informacion de ella. Esa mujer hablaba mal de ella para Santana en la universidad por cuenta de su reputacion de Don Juan. Era cierto, que tenia las mujeres que queria y su cama nunca estaba vacia, pero despues que conocio a su novia, habia cambiado y esa tipa no tenia derecho a intrometerse en la vida de las dos.

Santana: Disculpa mi amor, ademas no queria molestarte con ese asunto, lo sabia que te pondria asi si supieras que estaba trabajando conmigo - Intentaba tomar la mano de la rubia pero esta le decia que no

Quinn: Lo que no te ayudo en nada, ya que estoy molesta por ocultarme esto - Miro seriamente a su novia - Sigue hablando de mi?

Santana: No! Claro que no, ademas no le dejaria hacerlo - Miraba nerviosa para la rubia que seguia seria -

Quinn: Voy a buscar Joanna, debe estar perdida - salio dejando su novia sola y triste -

Hey, estas bien?

Santana levanto la mirada y pudo ver preocupacion en los ojos de Ellen, sera que realmente queria ser su amiga? sera que no perderia la oportunidad en hablar mal de Quinn? Ella extra aba aquella Ellen que junto con Norah reian y salian hacer compras, cenas, peliculas en el dormitorio. Su novia estaba molesta por saber que trabajaban juntas, no queria imaginar que haria se supiera q piensa dar la segunda oportunidad que Ellen pide.

Quinn estaba del otro lado del salon y veia la interacion de las dos y eso la dejaba molesta, ya no le bastaba con Norah infernizando su vida, ahora esa tipa tambien, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de su amiga que la miraba seria.

Joanna: No se porque estas asi pero podrias quitar esa cara de enojo y respectar un poco el ambiente de trabajo de tu novia? no se si recuerdas pero somos invitadas - sabia que su amiga no estaba en el mejor dia pero no queria que arruinara el dia de Santana -

Quinn: Has visto quien esta en esta fiesta?

Joanna: Sip, Norah que por cierto te come con la mirada y... Ellen, que no sabia que trabajaba con San

Quinn: Pues tampoco lo sabia

Joanna: Y? - Queria entender el motivo de su amiga estar tan molesta -

Quinn: Como asi Joanna? Esa tipa me odia y esta trabajando con mi novia, que seguro no perdera la oportunidad de hacer la cabeza de San contra mi

Joanna: Dios! Eres tan idiota Quinn, nadie hace la cabeza de San y ademas tu novia esta enamorada de ti, te ama, si no permitio que Ellen hablase de ti antes no sera ahora que eso pasara

Quinn: No lo se Jo, San es muy ingenua, perdona facil y siempre tiene un voto de confianza para todos - Miraba su novia que hablaba con su jefe -

Joanna: Lo dices por experiencia no? - Ella no estaba para aguantar su amiga se quejando en esta noche de fiesta-

Quinn: Golpe bajo Joanna, gracias por recordarmelo

Joanna: Es que estas insoportable Quinn, desde que hablastes con tu cu ada que tienes esa cara de amargada, por favor estes feliz por tu novia y le brinde apoyo como ella siempre hizo contigo - Salio dejando su amiga con la palabra en la boca-

La fiesta seguia tranquila, el dj comandaba el ritmo hasta todas las bandas estaren presentes. Santana andada de un lado para otro del salon hablando con empresarios, acionistas de la empresa, otros productores, todos estaban elogiando la morena, y esperaban que el ponto maximo de la fiesta tambien fuera espetacular.

Quinn se mantenia alejada de la fiesta, observava su novia hablar con todos con desenvoltura, profesionalismo y eso la dejaba orgullosa. Ella estaba feliz por Santana y no dejaria que tonterias acaben con su noche, estaba aqui por ella y le brindaria su apoyo y su amor. Pero la paz no estaria a su lado en esta noche...

Norah: Puedo sentarme aqui? - Esa voz la molestaba demasiado -

Quinn: Si, ya estaba de salida - hizo intento de levantar pero Norah la tomo por el pulso -

Norah: Por favor Q, hablemos tranquilamente, ademas estamos en publico y tu novia esta hace poco metros de aqui - Sonreia descaradamente, mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos -

Quinn: Que quieres de mi Norah? Por que no me dejas en paz? - hablaba bajo para que nadie escuchara la conversa -

Norah: Sabes lo que quiero de ti mi amor - Estaba muy cerca de la rubia y podia sentir su perfume, el mismo aroma que estaba en sus sabanas la ultima vez que estuvieron juntas -

Quinn: Sabes que no habra otra vez, no tengo interes en ti - sabia que estaba siendo cruel pero era necesario -

Norah: Asi me lastimas Q - las palabras de la rubia fueran directo a su corazon - Yo te amo aunque no me creas y puedo darte lo que ella no quiere -

Quinn: De que hablas?

Norah: Hijos... Una familia, yo me sacrificaria por ti - Decia todo eso mirando a los ojos de la rubia que no sabia que decir -

Quinn: No busco sacrificios Norah - No queria creer que las palabras de la morena eran sinceras -

Norah: Pero cuando se ama alguien hay que hacer sacrificios por esa persona - Seguraba las manos de Quinn y la rubia podia ver lagrimas se acumulando

Quinn: Norah... No - Por que no podia ser Santana a decir esas palabras? Querer formar una familia con ella?

Norah...

El momento fue interrumpido por Ellen que miraba la escena curiosa, que hacia su amiga segurando las manos de Quinn y tan intima asi de la rubia, sabia de la historia de las dos en la universidad pero eso fue hace a os, seguro su amiga tenia explicaciones a dar... Las dos se separaron y Quinn fue en busca de Joanna...

Ellen: Que ha pasado aqui Norah?

Norah: Estabamos hablando, no vistes? - Esa era la venganza de su amiga por interrumpir su momento con Santana?

Ellen: Hablando tan cerca asi?

Norah: Si Ellen, ahora dejame trabajar - Salio molesta dejando su amiga con algunas preguntas para mas tarde -


End file.
